


Shopping 101: What Not To Do

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Like..., M/M, PDA, Shopping, nothing goes right tho, that's it...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They really shouldn't go shopping together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping 101: What Not To Do

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write matsuhanaiwaoi fluff. I don't think this is that great but Rose said it was great and I trust her judgement so here you all go~

“Alright,” Iwaizumi mumbles, eyes scanning the list, “Taka and I will go get the top of the list, and you two get the bottom of the list.”

 

“We’re in charge of food? But ‘Hiro is the cook! He should get the food!” Oikawa insists. 

 

“Exactly why I shouldn’t get the food, I see enough of it,” Hanamaki counters. Never did he think something like that would come out of his mouth. 

 

Matsukawa salutes without a word, nodding his head before he pushes the cart forward, making his way towards the food. 

 

“Wait, don’t leave me!” Oikawa squeaks. “ _ Issei don’t run!! _ ”

 

* * *

 

Matsukawa hums, tapping his chin with his finger. Oikawa stands beside him, piling packages of sweets into his arms. He grabs about fifty packages of milk bread and cream puffs, plopping them down into the cart. As he turns back to the shelf, Matsukawa sneakily reaches into the cart and puts more than half of it back. 

 

Oikawa suddenly reaches out, placing a hand on Matsukawa’s upper arm. “Issei,” he whispers. 

 

“Hm?” he asks, eyes scanning the list on his phone. Milk, check. Water, check. Tea and coffee, check. Thing to make for dinner, check. Snacks, ch-

 

“Wouldn’t it be crazy...if we just made out? Like, right now?”

 

Matsukawa pulls his eyes away from the phone, lifting an eyebrow in question. “What the hell, Tooru,” he deadpans, quickly looking back at his phone before Oikawa could give him The Look. 

 

“Issei,” Oikawa hisses, tugging on the fabric of the hoodie he’s wearing. Matsukawa ignores him, eyes trailing down the list. They still needed to get some vegetables and some fruit- “ _ Issei, _ ” Oikawa whines. 

 

“What?” Matsukawa sighs, turning his phone off and stuffing it in his pocket. He turns his full attention to Oikawa, folding his arms over his chest. 

 

“I want to kiss you!”

 

“We’re in public, Tooru.”

 

“So? You didn’t seem to care last we-”

 

“There are  _ children  _ here,” Matsukawa points out. 

 

Oikawa takes his hand away from Matsukawa’s sleeve to cross his arms. He then juts his lip out into a pout, eyes growing twice their size as he makes his lip wobble on purpose. “I-Issei, I just want to show my  _ love  _ for you!” he says in a fake sad voice, looking up at Matsukawa through his lashes. 

 

Matsukawa has always been a weak man. With a nervous look down the aisle, he finds no one else besides them occupying the row. “ _ Fine _ , but only one small kiss, alright?” 

 

Oikawa visibly lightens up, quickly stepping closer to Matsukawa. He lifts himself up on his tippytoes, arms wrapping around Matsukawa’s neck as he pulls the taller male down into a kiss. Matsukawa rolls his eyes fondly, eyes fluttering close a moment later as he places his hands on Oikawa’s waist. 

 

Their lips move in sync, slow and lazy. Oikawa hums in approval as Matsukawa gently nips his bottom lip-

 

Only to whine as Matsukawa starts to pull away a moment later. He quickly tightens his grip around Mattsun’s neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. The innocence of the kiss instantly disintegrates as Matsukawa loses himself in the moment, seemingly forgetting that they are, indeed, in public and anyone could see them. 

 

“ _ Oh my-  _ this is a public place!” a shrill female voice screeches in shock, causing the two of them to jump away from each other in shock, turning their gazes to the mother with her hands covering her child’s eyes. 

 

“Um, I can explain-” Matsukawa chokes out. 

 

* * *

 

“Ha-ji-me!” Hanamaki sing-songs, following Iwaizumi into the next aisle. All they need is this one last thing, and then they can meet up with Oikawa and Matsukawa at the front. 

 

“What?” Iwaizumi asks, looking up from his search. 

 

“I love you, you know that? Like. Really  _ really _ -”

 

“We aren’t getting the dog a jacket,” Iwaizumi says smoothly, looking at the shelf in front of him. He never really saw the point to buying your  _ animals  _ clothes. 

 

Hanamaki pouts, throwing his arm out in a way of showing how ‘mad’ he is- only for his arm to hit a shelf of toothpaste, tossing multiple boxes onto the ground. He squawks in surprise, jumping back as the boxes land on the ground-

 

Only now for him to hit the other shelf with his back, causing the whole shelf to shake. Boxes of toothpaste tumble to the ground, and through his panicking, Hanamaki ends up shoving a whole shelf of toothpaste to the ground. 

 

“I was right here, literally watched that whole thing happen, and I’m still not sure how you managed to do this,” Iwaizumi sighs, looking off into the distance. He didn’t sign up for this. 

 

“Oh- oh my  _ god _ , Hajime!” Hanamaki gasps, grabbing his wrist in panic. “A scary worker dude is coming over, he’s going to  _ murder me!”  _

 

“I’ll say nice things at your fune-”

 

Hanamaki jerks him forward as he begins to run, basically dragging Iwaizumi through the store and away from Angry Worker Person. He races through the store until they hit the clothing section. By this point, Iwaizumi has given up on trying to free himself from Hanamaki’s grasp. 

 

A minute later they find themselves in a girl’s changing room. 

 

“Taka,” Iwizumi sighs, placing a hand to his face, “I have no idea what to say.”

 

“I’m sorry! I- did you want us to die?!” 

 

“We weren’t going to die-”

 

“He had the face of a man who would stab me multiple times in  _ the face.  _ The  _ face _ , Hajime,  **_the face_ ** .”

 

“This is ridiculous.” 

 

Hanamaki sniffs, leaning against the wall of the changing room. He guiltily looks away, biting the inside of his cheek, “I’m sorry for panicking. I just didn’t want to get yelled at.” 

 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t have yelled at us,” Iwaizumi says in a calm voice.

 

“I- I know, but…” Hanamaki trails off, running a shaky hand through his hair, “but I fucked up and made a mess and I probably added a lot of stress to you and probably ruined your whole day by doing this and I’m sorry I-”

 

Iwaizumi cuts him off with a chaste kiss. “You’re not the first person to knock things over in a store,” he says gently, grabbing both of Hanamaki’s hands. “It’s okay, alright? Shopping is boring, but you make it fun.”

 

Hanamaki’s eyes grow wide. “H-huh?” he squeaks, cheeks flushing red. This only causes Iwaizumi to laugh, placing a kiss to his nose. 

 

“You’re cute,” he tells Hanamaki bluntly, stepping away, “now let’s go pick up that mess, alright?”

 

Hanamaki nods wordlessly, quickly dropping to his knees. He looks under the door to see if anyone is outside it. “Okay,” he says, jumping up to his feet, “the coast is clear.” 

 

Iwaizumi hesitantly opens the door, shuffling out of the room. Only to come face to face with a female worker. Hanamaki walks out after Iwaizumi, running right into his back. He makes a noise of surprise, looking up to find the woman staring at them with wide eyes. 

 

“I can explain,” Iwaizumi nervously chokes out. 

 

* * *

 

Hanamaki hangs his head in shame as they shuffle out of the store. Apparently ‘snooping around’ the girl’s changing room was ‘inappropriate.’ They were politely asked to leave; basically kicked out. 

 

“I’m sor-”

 

“Don’t,” Iwaizumi says. 

 

Hanamaki gulps, nervously looking away. Iwaizumi probably hates him now-

 

He jumps as something tugs on his hand, and he looks down to see Iwaizumi tangling their fingers together. 

 

“Now that I think about it,” Iwaizumi hums, pulling out the car keys, “that was really hilarious.”

 

“What?” Hanamaki gasps, placing a hand to his heart. “Is watching me panic funny to you?”

 

“Well, sort of, ye-” He cuts himself off as they near the car, both stopping in surprise. 

 

“Yo,” Matsukawa nods, pushing himself off of the car. Oikawa, who is sitting on the filthy parking lot ground, jumps to his feet. 

 

“Did you not get your stuff?” Oikawa asks. 

 

“Did you not get yours?” Hanamaki shoots back.

  
Both parties fall silent. 

 

“We got kicked out,” Matsukawa finally confesses. 

 

“So did we,” Iwaizumi says. 

 

“....try again tomorrow?” Hanamaki suggests. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What fucking dorks amiright 
> 
> Tumblr: pigeon-religeon


End file.
